


Red & blue

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flowers, Gen, Hydrangea, Kimono, lycoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Ликорис на языке цветов - прощание, вечная разлука. У гортензии двойственное значение - искренние эмоции и холодность, бессердечность.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Визуал G — PG-13





	Red & blue




End file.
